This invention relates to a method of producing spherical or near spherical lumps of tangled fibers from short filaments.
Fibers of various kinds and particularly inorganic fibers typified by glass fiber are of use for heat- and/or sound insulation in a nonwoven form, and various methods are known for processing a fiber material into the form of felt. Meanwhile, there are many cases where convenience will be offered if a fiber material such as glass fiber is available in the form of a large number of balls or ball-like lumps of a suitable size. However, no method has yet been developed for industrial production of such fiber lumps.